mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Jake English
Mythological Role Most likely Page of Hope.Loverdesang 20:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well each session needs at least one time player and one space player, so unless Bro and Mom are going to be time and space then possibly not. 21:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't be too hasty. In the troll ancestors' session, there was a "glitch," remember? There's no guarantee a "glitch" involving the heroes, or another outside influence, won't break trends we accept as a given. ::Also, I'm rooting for Rogue of Hope. 21:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::"There is a good SKULL at the heart of any mystery, haunting its EVERY PAGE. That is what you always say. Or at least, it is what you always HOPE." Need I say more? Loverdesang 21:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Given that Jade and Dave are presumably participating in this session, they would be the Time and Space players. (responding to anon up there) --DarthEinstein 22:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why would Jade and Dave be participating in this session? They've already been in a session and they just got out of it! :::::And check the "mythological roles" page, Doc scratch himself says every session gets a time player, and since you need frogs and a forge to play the game, you also need a space player. Thereis no indicaition or hints that the first Kds will be becoming a part of their parents/children's session, they may lend a hand yes but that does not mean they will be true official players. :::::As for the PAGE or at least it is what you always HOPE thing, this means nothing really, it MIGHT be his title, but it might just be some extra enphisis put onto the words. i mean the words "LEG" and "ARE" also show up on that page in capslock, you may as well call him the Leg of Care with an equal probability of sucsess. :::::Until more informaition is gained (or the words SPACE and TIME appear on Bro's and Mom's pages) then i don't think we should really be jumping to any conclusions here, it's perfectly possible that the new kids will inherit the titles of the old ones, but equally possible they will not, we should not jump to conclusions baised on speculaitions without further informaition. 23:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::: They are intending to participate in this session. Seriously, why would Andrew have made it so the planets were going to the new session if they weren't going to participate? --DarthEinstein 01:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Patricipate does not become an offical player of. I can still help you play through super smash brothers by giving you helpful advice and occaisionally taking the controler away from you to take care of that one boss you are having trouble with, and i am still participaiting, but this does not mean that i am player two. :::::::As for the planets, simple. the Denizens wanted themselves and those living on their planets to live beyond the scratch, so they asked the kids to take them with them when they escape. this doesn't mean the planets will become offical planets in the new session itself, they may merely take up temporary residence. as for why they would go to the new session if they weren't going to participate, hmmm let me think about that a sec. Perhaps to avoid being eraised from history and/or dieing? perhaps to ensure the next session does what they could not and produce a universe? really there are dozens of other possibilitys other then "they are going to become the fifth sixth seventh and eighth players" i mean Dad Bro and Mom all helped out in the origional sessions, and we don't see any worlds or titles for them now do we? They were participaiting without actually being players weren't they? 03:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::This is moronic. I'm just going to wait for it to be confirmed in comic. --DarthEinstein 03:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ← Indent reset moronic to discuss more then one possibility? allright whatever you say, lets wait for what the comic says then. 03:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :As mentioned there can be glitches or outside influences that could possibly effect it: Even if Dave and Jade aren't "official players" in the new session their participation could cause them to continue on in their roles and result in the lack of a new Space and Time player. Also the Denizens and their planets only taking up temporary residence? Where else are they going to go? I think it is clear they intend to become permanent parts of the new Incipisphere even if they don't have the same roles, if any, as before. The Light6 05:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Whatever new universe the trolls/kids/newkids manage to cook up maybe? 00:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Page of Void because John is Heir of Breath the other Heir is Equius, Heir of VOID and the other Breath is Tavros PAGE of Breath. 00:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was pretty sure Calliope mentioned he was a Hero of Mind, though I can't find it in the pesterlogs. It would also make sense since the Beta kid's god tiers are in a row on the WhatPumpkin store, and the Alpha's would only be if Jake was Mind, not Hope. I also don't remember Hope being confirmed, so if it hasn't the title should be removed until it is. Sorry if my information is off. 21:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Calliope said nothing like that, also: (the capitalisation isn't mine, that's how it is on the page), , we see all the B2 aspects in Myststuck, Hope is seen, also from Myststuck "The Aspect of Hope is dead on arrival", and - The Light6 (talk) 22:55, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thank you, I guess I missed that. I'll have to figure out what I did to mess that up, haha. Sorry to bother you, thank you for being so clear :) 23:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Position in the navbox I'm not sure where else to put this, but in the table listing the characters below, Jake's listed under Rose. Should he be listed under Jade's name instead? 21:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :When we get more characters we can change this. Loverdesang 21:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Association with Lord English? In addition to the whole Hulk thing, should we also mention that one of his posters "The Time Travelling Demon" is specifically fanart of Lord English? :I think we already did. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Links to his letters? Seeing as how he doesn't have a real Pesterlog yet, and people will probably want to see his language in use already, why not post his two letters to John via Liv Tyler where Pesterlogs would go? http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003855 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005575 It'd be convinent, at least until he has actual pesterlogs. 03:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. it would be a convenient temporary substitute. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Computer sprite Uh guys? His pegleg boot (under computers) is on the wrong foot. Couldi, perchance, be shooped, if not replaced? :No, Jake flipped his sprite. Turn-ways. 11:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) penpal = Lord English? It's quite possible, but in the words of John: THIS IS STUPID - 01:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) (I respect the orliginal author's opinion about Lord English being Jade's penpal, but I believe that was incorrect. - anon) I believe that Jake English is Jade's Penpal. Not only can you find her as his penpal under "Relations" on his page, but there is some proof in Jake's letter to John. -Green Writing -"I love adventure" -"Bet my bottom boonbuck" -"Gadzooks!" -Wrestling and fisticuffs (?) -(This one might be a bit of a stretch, but hey!) Jade writes that Liv Tyler's original name was Terry Kiser, who acted in "Weekend at Bernie's" In the letter, it was stated that Jake loved that movie. 19:34, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :Might I point out that the OP posted their theory here FOUR YEARS AGO, ANON, in June 2011, before Act 5 had even ended? We now have way more confirmation that Jake named the bunny Terry Kiser than what's implied in the letter, and it's on the relations page because it's confirmed. This talk page really should've been merged with Jake's ages ago. 20:46, June 23, 2015 (UTC) A theory I've just thought up First, I think that funeral procession will end at Jake's quest bed. We all know that Quest Bed + coresponding person's body = god tier, right? All Jake needs to do is be in the Medium while his dream self is on the bed in Prospit, then die, preferably on his Bed at his planet. And Poof! One instant god. Per Ankh 04:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :From what we know it doesn't work that way and requires a living dream self to do it, however expectations on the process have been broken before. eg. Aradia, Dave and Rose where their still living dream selves died on their secondary Quest Bed. However I do agree that he will be placed on his secondary quest bed. It could be possible he will end up like Jade and have his Dream self prototyped to bring it back to life and later ascend in the regular fashion. The Light6 04:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :True.... But still I wonder... HOW did he die? I see no wounds that lead to the "Bec Noir did it" explanation, and Prospit's still in one peice, so he couldn't have done it. Per Ankh 04:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :I was wondering that too, I assume that this mystery will take it's time to be explained, hell, I think Jakesprite/god tier Jake will happen before it is even resolved. I guess going off the assumption that what happened to Jade will happen to him we could guess what his sprite's first prototyping might be as Jade was a hero of Space and fused with a dog that could warp space and he is a hero of Hope so... I have no idea, just throwing out random thoughts. The Light6 05:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible. But his Sprite might already be fully prototyped when or if he actually sets foot on Prospit. Can Real selves even do that? Per Ankh 05:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) He is already on his Quest Bed. Clearly the flowers are masking the symbol, but that orange slab looks like a quest bed if I ever saw one. --Loverdesang 05:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, yer right! It might be a quest bed! Although, don't most Quest beds have cracks all over them and are one solid color aside from the symbol on them? Also, the bottom is gold. Quest beds are solid stone. Per Ankh 05:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Damnit edit conflict. Do what? Prototype themselves? Well if you are discounting Aradia since she was a ghost and Davesprite since he was going to be a doomed Dave if he didn't prototype. Nothing has said an alive alpha timeline person can't do it, but I don't think it happens. Also there is the possibility in another parallel to the pre-scratch timeline that Grandma stole Jake's dream self and has left it's remains in Jake's attic. However I get the feeling that if that is the case Jake doesn't know it's there, supported by in this timeline it was John's family who practises human taxidermy, not Jake's. Maybe his dream self is cremated? Really it could go anywhere and you could speculate almost anything at this point. Also you're right, I don't know how I didn't notice that. Also maybe the Prositians take better care of the backup Quest Beds they keep on Prospit? EDIT: "Also, the bottom is gold." Dave's backup Quest Bed says otherwise. The Light6 05:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) A) I meant can real selves even walk on Prospit? B) I meant "the bottom of the so-called "Jake's quest bed" is gold" Per Ankh 06:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) A) I can't imagine why they couldn't though i'm fairly certain we haven't seen anyone do it yet, and B) I think the quest bed theory should be taken out of the trivia. Like you said when seen from the bottom its construction is nothing like all of the other quest beds we've seen and with the release of the hope symbol attire its not the right color either. 18:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sexuality? Oooooh boy... Well of this latest update Jake may or may not be gay or straight, that's assuming Roxy is correct of course. I am just going to throw my guess at bisexual. The Light6 10:16, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Pesterchum name change? Hey, do you think that Jake change his pesterchum name like John did or is he going to keep Golgothas Terror? I am the wizard its me 21:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Jake is dead? It states that Jake got a blow to the head somewhere. Then we saw the lanterns and only the one with Jake's color is out. Also, Jake's dream self died. Not. Fucking. Good. Homestuck Hotshot 11:59, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :It states it during Jane's pesterlog with him, however the lanterns are indicative of dream selves. Jake is fine, we have already seen Jake alive in the future in Skaia's clouds. Really what is more concerning is that Dirk and Roxy's dream selves will also die. The Light6 12:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Jake seemed fine, but Hemera's phrophecy says that the hope player will be dead "upon arrival", this can only refer to his real self, because dream selves don't "arrive". Although Hemera could have been missleading and meant that the moment his real self arrives, his dream self is already dead. So yeah, jake may or may not die before he get's in. But I doubt it'll be permanent, Jane might be able to bring him back with her lifey thing (although we don't know if it works on others), or someone might move his corpse to his quest bed in time... and prototype his dead dream self or something. Alternatively Jane also carved Jake's face onto one of the seed pods as a "wish". If this seed pod reaches skaia, and if the salamander's belief about the seed pods is true. Then skaia might interprete this "wish" as a request to bring jake back to life. But again it's questionable if skaia can actually do that. So you see there are alot of "loop holes" for potential jake revivals (if it will be necessary), although all of them are questionable.bitterLime 13:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC) It may be wise to update this articale to recent proven events in the comic? For example, it states that "Sometime after Brobot blows up, Jake is hit by something from a volcano, and it crushes the computer on his head." where rather in it states that he fell off the ruins platform and hit his head, thus falling unconcious. It would be good to edit this soon. 01:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Ethras Sprite What about the sprites? shouldnt eralluxsprite be mentioned in here? just saying, I dont have permission to edit this post. also, i have a theory that the post-kids sprites are going to be troll fusions. I mean, tavrisprite, eralluxsprite, maybe later nepequiusprite. who knows? sincerely, Wompod (talk) Connection to Rufioh Nitram? It's mentioned on Rufioh's page (here in 'trivia'), so I suppose it could be mentioned here too? (Although the Trivia part is getting quite long...) MissingPumpkin (talk) 20:40, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Jake came first in the story, it's mentioned on Rufioh's page because he came afterwards and therefore is the one making reference to Jake. It's a one-way thing. Of course, that's just my opinion. And I'm not saying it necessarily shouldn't be here (except for maybe the reason you mentioned), just offering an explanation for why it wasn't already. 23:46, May 27, 2013 (UTC) God tier picture here's a pic of jakes god tier can someone put it in the selector thingy --Rejmer (talk) 18:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :There are a few issues with the image though. I'll probably have a go at fixing it up and then we can decide whether we want a "fabricated image" in the infobox box (even though we are doing so on the class page). - The Light6 (talk) 23:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed it up to match what we've seen in the comic. Also changed the lower half a bit, I think it matches the way his shorts are cut better. Maybe we want to update the page template with that? 09:24, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Now that we have a gigapause, I think a fabricated design will be acceptable. I will attempt to put this in the infobox if no one has any objections. I guess I'll have an attempt at the template too.--Tiribomba (talk) 20:20, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I put it under the drop "Outfits" since his god tier realized self did not come from his dream self body.--Tiribomba (talk) 20:33, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :OK as of the May 13th update we have an updated version of the shorts and feet. --Tiribomba (talk) 02:49, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay yes, good, but at its current resolution we can't just rip it directly, we'll have to modify our fabrication. As in, somebody else, because I don't think I can clean up images very well. 03:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Jake's relation to Jane Anyone else feel like noting that Jane is though ectobiology Jake's sister? And is anyone else going to acknowledge the fact that Jane is essentially in love with her brother?! Okay maybe not brother but I believe they are somewhere around cousins which is still incestuous. The3rdplayer (talk) 22:55, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :They aren't related at all though. They are both self originating individuals with zero relations to any other humans except their descendants. - The Light6 (talk) 00:44, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::The same applies to Dirk and Roxy, as a preemptive note. You might wanna read over the ectobiology and scratch sections of the comic/wiki again. 06:59, December 15, 2013 (UTC) infobox quote i feel like the quote in jake's infobox is kind of outdated given jake's recent character development, with him losing all his self-confidence and sense of adventure and becoming, as roxy said, "sort of a hermit", so i think it's time for a change - besides, the quote literally came from the first conversation with him in it (ditto for roxy and dirk). any suggestions for quote changes? Cookiefonster (talk) 17:42, June 19, 2015 (UTC)